


【宇善】逃离地下情

by baiye



Category: Kimetsu no Yaiba
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiye/pseuds/baiye
Summary: 温柔的宇髓先生和他不知廉耻的小情人善逸
Kudos: 18





	【宇善】逃离地下情

“善逸，你最近在用香薰吗？”

平静的午饭被好友日常的关心打破，我妻善逸像只被踩了尾巴的猫般跳起来，打翻了手里的白米饭。

“没，没有啊，怎么了吗？”他七手八脚地收拾起来，错过了好友短暂错愕的表情，慌乱间他额头撞到了桌板，肿起来一小块。

“你没事吧？我只是闻着你味道不太一样，有点像香薰的味道。”

“没事你想多了我怎么可能用啦？倒是你鼻子太灵了我自己都闻不到这味？啊祢豆子老是看着我难道是终于想和我过充满爱的生活了吗？”他试图像平时一样用语言掩饰他的紧张和慌乱，甚至摆出满分热情的笑容回应祢豆子疑惑的表情。

“也许你习惯这味道了吧？”

“可能吧，最近常去的地方……”

可惜好友对他的了解太过深刻，反应过来时他突然意识到说漏了嘴，一时间涨红了脸，赶紧端起汤迅速喝完。“我吃饱了我想起来还有点事我先走了”

努力从好友意味深长的眼神里逃开，他飞快地往门外跑去。他一边狂奔着，直至握着剑柄的手打滑，他意识到自己正疯狂出汗。长时间的训练，这点奔跑并不稿费他的体力，但见不得光的秘密被好友轻易的揭开，让他的心脏跳跃着，一声声带给他警醒。

要死了要死了，要被发现了，炭治郎怎么那么敏锐，不对这都要怪那个大叔。他这么想着，不由得加快速度往目的地跑去。今天要做个断绝，他如此决定着。

前音柱正在庭院里赏花，远远的听见迅速奔来的跑步声，抬眼看到一抹金色朝自己冲过来，嘴里还大喊着要杀了你之类的话。那身影披着阳光朝自己奔来，宇髓天元慢条斯理滴收起酒杯，将飞过来的一记腿击截下，顺势把那抹黄色的身影抱在怀里。

“不错，速度更快了，要注意藏匿气息。”

“那当然了你以为跑了一个多月的魔鬼训练，不对谁要说这个了快点放开我，都怪你啊给我负起责任来啊。”我妻善逸奋力扑腾着，可惜目前来看他依旧不是宇髓天元的对手，只能乖乖被抱着进家门。

“说吧，这回发生了什么？”

“暴露了……”

“什么暴露了？”

“我是说，炭治郎好像发现了，他说我身上有味道，思来想去就只剩下你家里的味道了，怎么办啊我还要和祢豆子过幸福的生活呢都怪你。”

得到普通开口的机会，我妻善逸戳着盘子里可怜的糕点，开始喋喋不休的抱怨。“说到底为什么会有你家里的味道啊，是衣服上沾上的吗，我明明洗过了。”

“你确定，那不是我的味道吗？”

我妻善逸吃了一惊，抬头看到宇髓天元放大的脸，这时候他听到自己心脏用力跳动的声音，赶紧往后退。

可恶，这张脸……

“干脆公开了吧，善逸，你难道还不明白吗？”

“那明明只是意外……”

我妻善逸把头埋在手臂里小声地抗议，试图把事情归咎于不可抗力。

“我们做过几次了？”宇髓天元放下茶，将盘子里的甜点送进嘴里，伸手拉近了两人的距离。

“诶？为什么突然……唔”

突然被熟悉的气息包围，我妻善逸瞪大了眼睛。他的嘴唇被轻而易举地撬开，冰凉甜腻的东西滑进口腔，是高级羊羹的味道。我妻善逸不喜欢这种甜食，甜腻的，缠绵的，如同他的亲吻，让人入迷。

他差点被吻到忘了来时的目的，对方吻技太好，这事他屡战屡败的主要原因。“或许还有床技？”宇髓天元总是轻易的读懂他的心声，这点我妻善逸最为讨厌，但又无可奈何。

“认真的说，我们做过几次了？”

“四次……了吧”我妻善逸喘着气，掰直了手指头数起来，“第一次那是意外，不能算的，剩下的，大概是四次了……”

他的声音越来越小，方才的气焰一下烟消云散。要他怎么解释这种见不得阳光的关系，情人有三个妻子，做一次他可以声明是意外，做第二次尚可以辩解是哄骗，到第三次就是他食髓知味，发展到现在就是他不知廉耻地与有妇之夫进行地下情。

这事太危险了，尽管世人并不会对前音柱大人的私生活过多评判，但我妻善逸还是惧怕。在这份他认定的地下情里，他不只是第三者，更糟的是共犯者并不认为这是不可言说的苟且。

“你也考虑一下我吧大叔，不，宇髓先生，天元大人，我想一直把你当家人看待，家人是不该做这种事情的，不是吗？”我妻善逸趴在桌子上，有气无力地解释着。他的声明总和他的抵抗一样对这个男人不起作用，也许之后他们又要在床上翻云覆雨到深夜，然后自己又带着一身房间里特有的香味狼狈地撤退逃跑。

“是吗？既然你是这种想法。”预想中的反驳并没有到来，宇髓天元正背对着自己坐在门边，“那么……要留下来一起赏花吗？”

我妻善逸逃走了，分明做了正确的选择，他却像做了亏心事一样出逃了。在那个男人面前，他的坚持和理智节节败退，他不应该，也不能成为他第四个妻子，他的拒绝是正确的，摊牌也是必须的，但无法言喻的苦楚却从胸口涌上来，如潮水摧枯拉朽般地摧毁他的坚强。

讨厌，为什么会想哭呢？

打那之后，我妻善逸就再也没见到前音柱了，或者说，是他两默契地避免了出现在同一个场合。

真可笑，明明没有过恋情，却像分手一样让人难堪。

“善逸，最近你身上味道又变回来了？”

“嗯……”

“无精打采的，最近也没怎么看你出去，发生什么事了吗？”

“没什么，只是有些事我需要自己想明白。”

渴望家庭的我妻善逸思考过，他想和一个温柔美丽的妻子共度一生，他们会有幸福的小家庭，会有两个孩子，或许还会养宠物，总之都不是现在这样随时可能没命的日子。那他和宇髓天元是什么关系，他们因为鬼杀队结缘，却在肉体上纠缠不清。

断绝这段肉体关系是他能想到的最好的办法，但异样的感情却在心中滋长。不是分手，只是结束肉体关系，我们没有过感情。他试图这么告诉自己，但现实把回忆磨成一把刀，不锋利却刺痛，一点点在心头割开屏障，试图让他认清内心。

他不止一次想过拒绝，但他那不知廉耻的身体就仿佛寻求慰藉，一而再，再而三的背叛他的思考，不自觉地去寻求那个过于温暖厚实的怀抱。哪怕他做再多体力训练，努力的和更多女孩子交流，得到的也只有更多的失落和疑惑。

“真的没问题吗，善逸你最近分心得更厉害了。”

“炭治郎，我想我可能中了邪。”

他终于放弃独自思考，转而向好友寻求答案。“如果是你的话，你那敏锐的嗅觉能闻到什么吗？除了我身上味道的变化，还有其他的吗？”

灶门炭治郎当然明白，他更早发现的好友正变得成熟，身上有着依恋某个人的味道。他会下意识地和自己拉开距离，不再热衷于提起喜欢女孩子的话题，睡梦中时而呢喃一个不清晰的发音，明显是热恋中的行为。

但好友本人没有意识到，他是恋情这场竞技中的初学者，炭治郎也曾经是，但是现在他可以拉好友一把。

“善逸，你有闻到吗？特别的味道。”

我妻善逸还没来得及参透这句话的含义，就听见炎柱热情洋溢的声音。在起身拥抱恋人之前，好友答到，“因为沾上了我的味道啊。善逸听力很好，更努力去分辨吧，一定能找到答案的。如果还需要我帮忙的话，再来找我。”

更努力的分辨吗？我妻善逸踢开路上的石块，那小石子噗通一声落入水中，这是自然的声音。他回忆教导自己剑术的爷爷慈祥的声音，试图交往过的欺骗女孩的声音，炭治郎温柔的声音，像家人般温暖的，队友的声音。

家人的声音，是温暖的，他所渴望的，所向往的。那么，宇髓先生是家人吗？他曾坚定地认为是的，但现在他产生了疑惑。炭治郎说炼狱先生的味道是特别的，那宇髓先生的声音呢？那声音，温暖，让人安心，让他想依靠，想像家人一样尽情的撒娇但似乎又多了别的什么，到底是什么呢？

好友的回答让他更加的混乱，尽管现在路上看不到人影，他还是忍住了咆哮的冲动，他可不想因为自己的纠结造成骚动。他仰起头，回忆他们认识以来的一点一滴。是肉体吗，我只是被宇髓先生的肉体吸引吗？

如果这时候宇髓先生出现就好了，指不定我就能明白。

这当然是不可能的，他笑自己幼稚，又不是什么哄小孩的睡前故事。

突然，我妻善逸停下了脚步，宇髓天元正站在拐角处，他高大的身影在月光下多了几分柔和。这真的是那要命的睡前故事吗？他感觉自己心脏剧烈跳动着，仿佛要冲破胸腔飞出来一般地，撞得他有些喘不过气。

不，不要说话啊，求你了我现在一团乱。

他的祈祷失败了。

“善逸，距离上次见到你，有多久了？”我妻善逸没说话，在这瞬间，他察觉到了。他心中那片名为渴望的海终于被巨石掀起波澜，而那块巨石，来自宇髓天元的声音。温柔的，可靠的，和家人不同，带着独属于他的强势与占有，那是名为恋情的声音。

为什么我此前都没有察觉呢？对了，这种感觉是，我喜欢，宇髓先生。

没再犹豫，也不再逃避。我妻善逸向前跑去，思念和歉意一并涌上心头，但他的脚步却从未有过的轻快。他跑到高大的男子身前，认真的鞠躬，抬起头，他听见自己心脏猛烈跳动的声音，也许喉咙发出的声音还在发颤。但他的眼神无比清澈，声音没有半点畏惧。

“宇髓先生，我喜欢你。”

下一秒他就被揽入一个结实的怀抱，熟悉而热烈的亲吻让他差点喘不过气。“终于发现了吗？”这声音带着甜蜜和宠溺，这回他再也不会漏听。

逃离地下情最快的方法，就是让它转变成平常不过的日常。那阵情感纠葛的风波过去，他们仍旧继续着肉体的纠缠，就好比现在。

宇髓天元的家很宽敞，他们亲吻着滚进一个无人的房间。我妻善逸觉得自己快要死掉了，原因是被过于灼热剧烈的亲吻夺走氧气。他的嘴唇被整个含在对方唇里，舌头被卷着转动，牙龈被粗糙的舌苔扫过，无论哪个他都无从反抗。

只是接吻他都能感觉到这份喜悦的感情，不禁懊恼自己曾经的拒绝和否定。他闭着眼睛，努力学着去回应这个亲吻。但他是个拙略的初学者，动作生涩又慌乱，上下牙嗑到了柔软的一片。

“吻技太差了，善逸，”宇髓天元好笑地看着他，“舌头都被你咬疼了，要把牙收好，不仅是接吻的时候，舔的时候应该……”

有些冰凉的大手伸进他的衣服，加上带着浓烈性暗示的话语，我妻善逸惊得跳起来，“别别别之前先洗个澡身上一大堆汗臭死了，不不不我没有想一块儿洗的意思你放我一个人来。”

好不容易逃到了浴室，沐浴时我妻善逸有些紧张，手中的浴巾好几次险些掉到地上。真奇怪，这分明他们不是第一次做爱，但他却像个马上要初夜的姑娘一样紧张和期待。

他突然想到摊牌时被问到做了几次的事情，尽管不合时宜，但他的大脑却自作主张的替他播放起来。  
他们第一次做爱确实是场意外，出任务时中了媚药，基于快速解决问题，慌乱间他被压在粗糙的树根上，大张着双腿做了那一次。或许是药物的作用，细节他几乎已经忘却，只记得身体很热，热度在大腿根腾升而起，就和现在的感觉相似。

现在？我妻善逸看向腿间，居然想着那次意外来感觉了。他有些羞耻，伸手握住了腿间的物什，回忆起第二次做爱时情人的双手。

第二次，虽然他试图辩解过是哄骗，实则是一场你情我愿的戏码。那时他正在埋怨第一次失去得不明不白，被调侃小男孩还不懂性的乐趣，嘴硬接受了来自大人的指导。那时候他还喊宇髓大叔，性器被握在手里撸动他却只能喘着粗气。

那次他们没做到最后，在被进入之前我妻善逸及时打了停止信号。说好的只用手，对方却强势的自作主张，含住他整个嘴唇将舌头顶进口腔，扫过的每一寸都让他战栗不已。

想到这里他喉咙开始发干，身体越来越热，连空气都是热的，熏得他有些头晕。他不由自主地加速手上的动作，却怎么也到不了高潮。

或许这就要责怪令他食髓知味的那些事情了。等到他们再次做爱时我妻善逸终于认真的考虑了现实问题，情人比自己高大太多，不只是体格上的差距，那根胯下高高翘起的性器，更让自己望而却步。“不不不这太大了插进去绝对会死的上次不一样啊上次绝对是药的作用啊不然怎么可能。”

在他喋喋不休的反抗声中他的身体被粗厉地打开，疼痛伴随着快感一并涌起，内壁似乎有什么部位被重重碾过。尽管缺乏知识，但我妻善逸敏锐地察觉到那便是他快感的来源。他的老师并不好玩弄把戏，只用最简单的最原始的动作传授给他快感的秘密，而他这个好学生现在要付诸实践。

我妻善逸腾出一只手往身后探去，他从没想过自己会做这种事，没有掌握要领，勉强挤进一根手指时感觉到干涩和疼痛。他泡在浴池里，水很快流入他的身体，水温已经微凉，内壁被水流洗刷带来怪异的感觉。

他几乎要呻吟出声，急急忙忙地从水里爬出来，潦草地擦干身上的水，随意地披上宇髓给他的宽大浴衣。

浴衣上，似乎还有宇髓先生的味道。他用力嗅了嗅，丝毫没觉得这个动作正在来自加剧前方视线的热度。

“舍得从水里出来了？”宇髓天元把他捞到怀里，揉了揉他湿漉漉的金发，“湿透了，跟拖把似的。”

坐在大腿上的我妻善逸扭捏着，他觉得身体热得几乎快要烧起来，开始贪恋情人微凉的体温。他大口喘息着，追随着冰凉的地方转动，让自己的脸颊和身体尽可能地贴近这令人舒适的温度。

“该死……”

下一秒他被紧紧扣住了，连惊呼声都来不及发出。宇髓天元的力气大的可怕，粗壮的手臂勒得他胸口犯疼。“不要这样，等一下，好痛啊肋骨要断掉了轻点啊。”他好不容易能开口求饶，试图挣开束缚，可惜反抗没有成功。他的浴衣也被扯破，只剩下一些布料可怜地挂在身上。

可怜的我妻善逸，他已经隔着那层布料感受到在自己屁股上磨蹭的形状。那形状可怖的东西正拔剑张弩，他开始担心今晚过后自己屁股的状况。

“不是，不是要这个姿势吧，你醒醒啊大叔，不对，天元大人你可饶了我吧，这样进去我会死的，绝对会死的，唔……”

缠绵的亲吻把他的诉求全数打破，这个亲吻比过去的每一次都要用力，令他窒息。囿于他们之间略长的身高差，宇髓天元把他整个唇含在嘴里，舌头不再去玩弄牙齿，而是长驱直入，到更深的地方去。

喉咙就像被什么灵巧的东西入侵，我妻善逸一时被剥夺了呼吸的权力，他的大脑一片空白，眼角被喉咙深处涌上来的不适感逼出眼泪，双眼几乎要失去神采。“唔……唔……”他发出短暂急促的呻吟，也没力气再做抵抗的动作，像个乖巧的金色娃娃一样趴在情人怀里。

在他几乎昏过去之前，这场亲吻及时停住了。“善逸，怎么把呼吸方法都忘了，你的鼻子要用来呼吸。”

好过分，宇髓先生的声音听起来空荡荡的，像是从远处传来。我妻善逸剧烈地咳嗽着，理智告诉他这是缺氧的征兆，但这是在情人怀里，他可以肆无忌惮的撒娇、放弃努力，他一惯擅长这种偷懒。于是他调整呼吸，大腿挪动着，在危险的地方小心又故意地撩拨，“请对我温柔一点，天元大人。”

“我尽量。”

说着，宇髓天元把两根手指挤进了后穴。“善逸，你可是发出了做出了华丽的行为呢，我会好好回应你的热情。”手指在内壁的前进并没有遭遇阻拦，随意涂抹的软膏很快化开，后穴被弄的湿淋淋的。

当然，他们做过的几次也不是白搭的，宇髓天元很快找到他的弱点。他的小情人简单又好懂，很容易沉溺在身体的快乐里。于是他的手指更加用力地玩弄那个地方，缓慢又用力地增加了指节的数量。

“善逸，好孩子，腿再张开点。”

“我不是……别，那里，不要再……”

我妻善逸不顾形象地喘息着，他无法控制自己发出欲求的声音。他在宇髓天元面前总是无法获胜的，不管是在场上，还是在床上。他的身体又开始回想那双游走的手，他们都是常年握刀的人，宇髓天元特别喜欢用长着厚茧的虎口摩擦他的胸口。

现在，他自己这么做了。

“天元大人……”

我妻善逸模仿着，他用手指摩擦自己胸前的凸起，口里喃着令他安心的名字。他身体里的手指攻势并没有减弱，下身也高高怂起，他想空出手去抚摸。

“乖点，手不要停。”

被这样要求，他只能颤抖着继续玩弄自己的胸部，可怜的性器在空气里弹动，没有人打算给它抚慰。

“求你了，让我摸摸，好难受，真的好难受，不摸我没办法去。”他的声音哭声和颤抖，尾音上扬，做出楚楚可怜的模样。

“再等会，马上让你舒服。”

然后他整个人被宇髓天元抬起来，手指早就拔出来了，后穴湿淋淋的滴着液体，微微张合想被填满。尽管他不知满足的身体是那样渴望被开拓，被完全的占据征服，但刚进去一点，我妻善逸还是痛得软下去。

“不行不要这个姿势真的太痛了我不要，换个位置好不好我会被捅坏的，你太大了会进的很深我会被干死的。”

他痛得口不择言，当然也不是全假，这个姿势确实可以完全捅入。那根堪称凶器的模样他心有余悸，在第一次口交时直插入喉咙眼，射出的精液更是呛得他差点以为自己要被噎死。而现在情人却想完全任由重力让它完全进入自己的身体，前端粗大的部分卡在因紧张而不停搜索入口处动弹不得，很难想象被强制破开的模样。

“会裂开的一定会裂开的，拔出去啊。”

“乖一点，放轻松，不会有问题的，就像上次那样，呼吸，记得呼吸。”

“少来这套，这时候装什么老师啊你个大叔，我又不是你的「继子」，也不是什么教学时间，你想把我弄坏吗你耍我吗？”

他哭的厉害，泪腺像打开了阀门水，不停地流泪。但他又不敢挣扎，害怕扭动的微动作会引来更多的侵入。他用大腿努力支撑着，腿内侧的肌肉绷得紧实，努力维持着平衡，不让自己往下坠。

“好不全进去，就这样行不？”

又来了，我妻善逸想起他们第二次做爱时仿佛哄骗的语录。但宇髓天元的声音有这种魔力，让他乖巧的点头，擦干眼角的泪痕。他试着放松，后穴变得轻易打开的模样，情人的性器又进入了一些，这回磨到了他舒适的位置。

该说他的情人不愧是情场高手，这方面仅有几次经验的我妻善逸很快在这种轻微的摩擦中被撩拨起来。粗长性器没有完全进入，只是不停用前端磨过那个舒适的位置，直到他也再度硬起来。

“嗯……唔……”我妻善逸开始发出其他的声音，他的声音比刚才更加响亮，明显的欲求不满的状态。他开始不自觉地扭动身子想要更多，害怕疼痛又想被填满。

他看不到宇髓天元的表情，却听到他愈发粗重的呼吸声。这也是他没有听过的，情人如此情动的声响。

这就是沦陷吗？

被长驱而入时我妻善逸从喉咙底喷出了酸苦的液体，他的前端也在空气中弹动着射出。他从没被进过这么深的地方，宇髓天元的性器几乎像是顶到了他的胃部。火辣辣的疼痛贯穿他的身体，更让他没想到的是如此粗暴的进入居然让他高潮了。

“好痛好痛好痛我要死了”

我妻善逸再度尖叫着，但很快凶狠地顶弄就让他再也发不出完整的音节。情人沉溺在欲望里，亲吻和抚摸霸道且用力，下身的律动快而深入，让他没办法逃离，只能跟随着动作沉浸在欲望里。

刚才的高潮让他处于短暂的不应期，荷尔蒙在这时失效，我妻善逸更切实地感受到内脏被挤压。他用手捂住肚子试图缓解疼痛，却只能摸到自己腹部被性器顶起来的形状。

好痛苦，但又不希望停下。

“很痛苦吗？”察觉怀里的人没了声音，宇髓天元从欲望里清醒过来，赶紧把人抬起来，让性器滑出去。

“不会受伤了吧？”

他抬起小情人的腰，手指撑开后穴，看了眼里头的状况。突然失去巨大异物的肠道蠕动着，并没有出血。

“没事……不要停下来，天元大人。”

“真是不知廉耻啊，善逸”

宇髓天元抓住了他小情人的屁股，一记深顶完全进入这食髓知味的身体。“这是给诚实的好孩子的奖励，满怀感激地收下吧，善逸。”

可惜我妻善逸没法好好回答了，空虚的身体被完全填满，这让他原本就岌岌可危的理智完全溃散。

如果现在有一面镜子，那宇髓天元会看到小情人相当精彩的表情。我妻善逸被干到失了神，平日炯炯有神的双眼现在只能奋力地抬起，一边的眼皮耷拉着缺乏神采。他平时就爱哭，但这回他的眼泪和鼻水几乎是喷出来的，乱七八糟地糊在脸上。

平日里能言善道的嘴巴也发不出声音来，氧气因为内脏被挤压跑出身体，我妻善逸大张着嘴寻求氧气。疼痛的呼喊被阻断，口水不停顺着他嘴角往下滴。

整个人都要坏掉了，好不容易回过神来的他如此想到。

“天元大人，不要……”他扭过头看向情人的脸，伸手抚摸那边失去了眼球的位置，那是他们曾经共同战斗的证明。

“嗯？不要什么？”他的声音温柔而有力，一锤锤砸在还未完全成长的男孩心上，尔后他听到了回答。

“千万不要离开我啊。”

“不会的，成为我的妻子吧，善逸。”

我妻善逸身体不停颤抖着，他能感受到宇髓天元正在他体内射精。是的，他正在成为这个人的妻子，不管是身体还是心灵，他早就已经被彻底征服，沦陷其中不可自拔。

“我会的。”

他小声回答，沉沉睡在爱人怀里。

……

我妻善逸再次醒来时已经是第二天中午，浑身像被重物碾压过一般疼痛。身体内部没有什么不适感，他尝试了翻身，感受到什么黏糊糊的液体流到大腿上，立刻红了脸。

“又射得那么深，为什么大叔你能睡这么开心啊！？不是应该更温柔的带我去洗澡什么的吗？就是因为这样我才不想你射在里面啊那么深我根本没法洗。”

“善逸，昨晚你可是抓着我不让走。”

宇髓天元揉了揉他的头发，把人从床上捞起来。“我们去洗个澡，该欢迎你进入家庭了，我的妻子。”

end


End file.
